


The Sun and Moon

by Allenxedward



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kagune Sex, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mate marking, Mating, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki returned to Anteiku and Hide has something he wants to tell the half ghoul. What happens when a human and a ghoul start dating and living together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Kaneki looked at the time, 7:22 am. The half ghoul yawned and let the phone continue to voicemail.

After lying in bed for a while, Kaneki finally got up and began getting ready to go to Anteiku to work. He turned the coffee maker on and took a quick shower to wash his white hair. Kaneki dressed in his uniform and turned the coffee maker off. Kaneki dug a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. He yawned and popped in not one, but two special sugar cubes into his morning coffee. Kaneki took his coffee and sat down at the table and picked up his phone. Kaneki checked his messages, there was 263 text messages and 24 missed calls. They were all from the same number.

Hide…

Kaneki sipped his coffee and decided to listen to the first few messages.

Each message was different, but held the same storyline. Hide asked where Kaneki was and if he was okay. He also said what he was doing and wished Kaneki would join him. Hide wondered if everything was alright and in the very end, he always implored Kaneki to call him back.

Kaneki deleted all his messages, texts and voicemails. He had to stay away from Hide, he didn't want to hurt him.

It was a well-kept secret that Kaneki always had a crush on his best friend. Hide was his sunshine and he refused to let anyone take that ray of light away from his world.

Kaneki finished his coffee and slipped on a jacket to go to work. Kaneki put his eye patch on to cover his ghoul eye and He grabbed his shoulder bag before exiting his apartment to lock it up.

####

Kaneki washed a coffee mug on dish duty as Touka waited tables. Kaneki did not mind dish duty, he liked the mindless work.

The bell on the door rang, signaling a customer entered.

Kaneki looked over with a bright smile, "Welcome!" He greeted, before he realized who was at the door.

Hide stared at him, in shock. "Kaneki?" The teen asked.

Kaneki did not know what to do and stood their motionless.

Hide walked over to the half ghoul. "Where were you?! Where did you go?!" Hide suddenly burst into questions.

"I-I…" Kaneki was about to create some stupid excuse.

"You had me worried sick!" Hide yelled and about jumped over the counter to hug his best friend.

Kaneki was speechless as his best friend hugged him. Kaneki smiled and hugged his secret crush.

Touka looked at Hide practically standing on the counter to get to Kaneki. "Can you get down?"

Hide jumped down as asked. "We need to catch up. When do you get off the clock?"

"Now is a good time." Mr. Yoshimura answered for Kaneki as he walked into the room. "Mr. Kaneki deserves some time off."

Hide nodded vigorously.

Kaneki took a deep breath and nodded. He took his apron off and clocked out. Kaneki put his jacket on and grabbed his shoulder bag.

Hide wrapped an arm around Kaneki's shoulder. "Let's go! I'll treat you to dinner."

Kaneki gulped, already not excited about the mere thought of trying to consume human food.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki walked down the street with Hide as they walked to a restaurant the blonde had previously been raving about.

They came to the restaurant which was nothing more than a café like Anteiku. The two seated themselves at a table.

A waitress came over with a notepad to take their order.

Hide took the liberty of ordering for the both of them, asking for two coffees and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. The waitress excused herself as she walked away to fill the order.

Kaneki was relieved, but puzzled as to why Hide only ordered one piece of dessert and did not bother to ask Kaneki for anything. Hide knew Kaneki did not like cheesecake, so obviously the cake was not for the half ghoul.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Hide asked Kaneki.

On the way to the café, Kaneki formulated a great alibi. "I went to the country for my health. I typically don't get good reception out there. I am sorry for worrying you."

The waitress returned with their food, giving Hide the piece of cake and giving them each a cup of coffee. The waitress bowed and left them alone.

Hide watched the girl leave.

Kaneki picked up his coffee, wondering if his friend had some type of crush on her like he had on Touka.

Once the waitress was out of ear shot, Hide looked back at his best friend.

"Kaneki, I am asking as your best friend. What really happened?"

"I just told you." Kaneki replied and sipped his coffee.

"No." Hide said. "I want the truth!"

The two were silent for a long while.

"Kaneki, I know."

A lump formed in Kaneki's throat. It was something that Kaneki could not swallow. "What?" Kaneki finally squeaked.

"Why do you think I only ordered you a coffee? I wasn't being inconsiderate. I just don't want you getting unnecessarily sick."

Kaneki looked at his coffee. "How long have you known?"

"Since Nishio," Hide shrugged.

Kaneki stood. "I have to go."

Hide stood as well, "Go where?!" He called as Kaneki walked out of the café. Hide dug in his pocket and pulled out some money and laid it on the table before chasing after Kaneki.

Kaneki ran down the street and tucked into an alleyway, but not before Hide saw him.

"Kaneki!" Hide called, following behind him.

"Get away from me Hide!" Kaneki yelled.

Kaneki was fast, but a determined Hide was faster.

Hide grabbed Kaneki's arm and whipped him around. "Stop running." He panted, out of breath.

Kaneki struggled in Hide's arms. "Hide, I am bad for you. Don't do this to yourself!"

Hide pinned Kaneki against the wall and put a leg between the other's to trap him.

Kaneki knew full well that he could break free. But everything in his being kept him rooted still.

"Kaneki, ever since you disappeared I have been thinking. Heck, it was before you disappeared. It was before high school and middle school. I always wanted to say this and when you disappeared, I thought you were gone forever. I was so scared that I would never be able to tell you."

Kaneki looked up at Hide.

Lips pressed against Kaneki's.

Kaneki's eyes widened in shock. His best friend and secret crush was kissing him. Kaneki relaxed and enjoyed the soft kiss.

Hide broke the kiss and looked Kaneki in the eye. "I love you Kaneki. I don't care if you are a human, ghoul, or something in between."

Kaneki watched Hide, but the teen was completely serious. "Y-you're not scared of me?"

Hide laughed softly. "No, you're still Ken Kaneki. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Kaneki hesitated. "I've done things Hide."

Hide shook his head. "If you are trying to walk out on me again, you are going to have a harder time doing it. I refuse to let you leave again like you did last time."

Kaneki looked away.

"Kaneki, I accept you. I even want you as my lover. If you will accept me?"

Kaneki was speechless. "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me?" Kaneki repeated.

"Because there are billions of people in the world, humans and ghouls alike, but only one Ken Kaneki." Hide smiled softly and gently touched Kaneki's cheek, relinquishing hold of Kaneki's hands a while ago so he was no longer pinned.

Kaneki relaxed more and more as Hide talked to him.

A siren blared in the distance.

"How about we talk more at my place?" Hide suggested. "I can pick up a thing of coffee from the convenient store before we head over, you can pick it out." Hide offered.

Kaneki nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Sweet!" Hide cheered. He let Kaneki out of his captive leglock. Hide offered his hand to Kaneki. "I know you may not feel the same about me, but can you indulge me and let me hold your hand as we walk?"

Kaneki blushed and looked at Hide's hand. "You never had to ask to hold my hand." Kaneki said and gently held Hide's.

Hide blushed and beamed. "Wow Kaneki."

Kaneki blushed. "What would you say if I said that I like you too?"

Hide's eyes grew wide. "Well, I would say that we need to get home and talk about this."

Kaneki laughed softly and held Hide's hand as Hide led the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki carried the convenience store bag with coffee to Hide's apartment.

Hide did not live far from Kumi University and was relatively close to Anteiku. Hide unlocked the apartment and let Kaneki in.

Kaneki entered and looked around the apartment, it was a disaster zone. He looked around amazed at all the papers, pictures, and research strewn across Hide's room.

"Sorry. It's a bit of a mess." Hide said, picking up some papers and tossing them into a trash can."

Kaneki picked up a paper and read it over. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah… Well you were gone for so long, I got scared. I wanted to find you again and you haven't come home. I didn't know where you went. I freaked out." Hide admitted.

"Hide, that is incredible. You found all of this out on your own?"

Hide shrugged with a grin. "Yeah. Apparently there is a lot of stuff out there. But enough of that, you're here now. You can uh… make yourself comfortable… I guess." Hide said a bit awkwardly. "I can start up the coffee maker." He volunteered, taking the coffee from Kaneki.

Kaneki sat at the table and watched Hide as he started making the coffee.

Hide sat on the counter when he was done and looked and Kaneki from across the kitchen. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kaneki sighed, knowing he was not getting out of the story. "Where do I begin?"

"How did you become a ghoul? Was it the organ transplant?" Hide suspected.

Kaneki nodded, Hide was as sharp as ever. Kaneki delved into his recent life story and told him everything.

Hide was engrossed in the story, pausing momentarily to serve up two cups of coffee.

Kaneki told him everything; Rize, Anteiku, Uta the mask maker, encounters with the CCG, the Gourmet, learning to fight, and the encounter with Jason. Kaneki didn't go into details with the Jason incident, he didn't want to terrorize Hide. So, he only told him that he was tortured which left him with his current appearance.

Hide looked at his cup of coffee, "You've had it rough."

Kaneki nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hide asked.

"Never telling you the truth."

"You had every reason not to tell me the truth. I would be too if I was in your place." Hide admitted.

Kaneki sipped his coffee.

Hide watched Kaneki drink his coffee and smiled. "Kaneki…"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you go out with me?"

Kaneki spit up his coffee. "Wh-What?"

"Would you go out with me?" Hide repeated, like nothing was wrong with it. "You know, like as in boyfriends and not just best friends."

"But Hide, you're…"

"A human?"

Kaneki was silent.

"Listen, I don't care what you are. I've always liked you."

Kaneki blushed.

Hide walked over and took one of Kaneki's hands, "Please, Kaneki?"

"I…uh…," Kaneki licked his dry lips, "…Okay."

Hide grinned. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance."

"So… we are boyfriends now?" Kaneki asked awkwardly.

"I guess so." Hide grinned.

Kaneki smiled, seeing the bright smile on his sunshine's face. "And…?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Kaneki asked. "I'm not only dangerous now, but I know that I'm boring. I mean, I read books for fun."

"Kaneki, I've hung out with you since we were kids. I know what you like and you know what I like. We know everything about each other; likes versus dislikes, strengths versus weaknesses, and other things. I feel so comfortable around you."

Kaneki looked at his coffee.

"I love you like a brother, but for years now, I've thought of you as something more."

"R-Really?" Kaneki blushed.

Hide nodded. "I think you are funny, smart, interesting, and rather attractive."

Kaneki blushed brighter.

Hide laughed, thinking how adorable it was to see Kaneki's face turn so red.

Kaneki looked into Hide's brown eyes. "You aren't scared of me?"

"I would be an idiot if I said that I wasn't scared. I mean… there is a ghoul in my house."

Kaneki looked at the ground.

"But I know he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Kaneki looked up at Hide.

"I trust you Kaneki."

The two were silent.

Kaneki smirked and laughed. "Hide."

"Yeah?"

"For our first date, please don't take me to a café and bookstore."

Hide laughed. "Dang, I will have to change my plans."

Kaneki laughed softly and stood, leaning across the table and placed a soft kiss to Hide's forehead. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki looked in the mirror. He wore black skinny jeans, a gray v-neck, with his blue jacket. He looked up at the time.

In five minutes, Hide would be there to pick him up.

The coffee maker beeped, signaling that it was ready as a knock sounded at the door.

Kaneki answered the door and let Hide in, "Hi."

"Hi." Hide grinned and entered, kissing Kaneki's cheek.

Kaneki blushed and gently touched his cheek. "Uh… I made some coffee, do you want a cup?"

"Sure," Hide grinned.

Kaneki showed him in and Hide followed into the kitchen.

"So," Hide sat at the table in Kaneki's apartment. "How was your day?"

Kaneki chuckled as he poured two cups of coffee and gave one to Hide. "It was good. I went to work, we had a steady flow with plenty of tips."

"Cool." Hide said, not entirely certain on what to say next.

Kaneki sat across from Hide. He picked up a small drawstring bag and opened it, pulling out two brown sugar cubes. He plopped them into his coffee and stirred it.

Hide watched him, intrigued.

"Sorry," Kaneki apologized. "I just think it's better for me to eat before I leave with you."

"So the cubes were…?"

Kaneki nodded solemnly.

"I'm not judging you Kaneki, you need to eat." Hide said softly and reached over to hold Kaneki's hand.

Kaneki smiled and situated his eyepatch.

"Does your eye change color?"

Kaneki nodded again.

Hide's eyes light up, "Wow! Can I see?"

Kaneki covered his eyepatch. "I… I don't think I'm ready."

Hide noticed Kaneki's discomfort and backed off. "If you don't want to show me, that's cool. That is your call."

Kaneki sipped his coffee. He felt so comfortable around Hide, he even dared to say that he loved him.

They drank their coffee and Kaneki took the empty cups.

Hide stood and stretched. "Alright, I have some plans for us."

"What do you mean?"

Hide offered his hand to Kaneki. "It will ruin the surprise if I tell you now." Hide smiled, which shined like the sun.

Kaneki smiled slightly and held Hide's hand. Together the two left the apartment and walked down the street.

####

Hide walked Kaneki to movie theater they use to always go to. "I know this is the stereotypical date, but I think this will ease us into dating."

Kaneki smiled softly. "I think a movie sounds great."

Hide and Kaneki stood in line and looked at the movie titles. The two debated movies, Hide wanting a romance comedy and Kaneki wanting a horror movie. In the end, they chose a Disney movie.

Hide walked up to the counter and bought two tickets.

The two then walked into the theater and Hide looked at the time. "How about we play a bit in the arcade, then go find seats." He suggested.

"Sure," Kaneki shrugged. "It sounds fun."

Hide led Kaneki into the theater's mini arcade and the two played a motorcycle racing game which Kaneki was pretty good at. After their game, Hide led them into the theater where they were the oldest ones in their besides the parents accompanying their kids. The theater was pretty empty, so Hide led them to the back so the two would not be seen.

The movie started not long after the two sat down.

Hide liked the movie, but Kaneki was engrossed with it, never taking his eyes off the screen. Hide nonchalantly yawned and stretched, wrapping his arm around Kaneki's shoulder. Hide mentally congratulated himself and held Kaneki.

Not too long afterward, Kaneki rested his head on Hide's shoulder.

Hide smiled and rested his own head against Kaneki's as they watched the movie.

####

Hide and Kaneki walked to Kaneki's apartment, hand-in-hand.

They talked about the movie and laughed at some inside jokes and before they knew it, they were at Kaneki's front door.

Kaneki looked at Hide, sadly. "I guess it's getting late."

"Yeah… But I had fun." Hide grinned.

"Yeah, I did too. We will have to do this again."

The two were silent, not knowing what to say.

"I-I really did have fun tonight, Hide."

Hide looked at Kaneki.

"It's been forever since I felt so happy. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Any time you feel down, call me up and I'll fix the frown." Hide grinned at his own rhyme.

Kaneki smiled, feeling the awkward air. "So… since we are boyfriends now, and since this was my first date. Do I get like a goodnight kiss or something?" Kaneki asked.

Hide smiled. "Of course." He gently cupped Kaneki's cheek and kissed the handsome ghoul. "Goodnight." Hide whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

"'night." Kaneki smiled, still a little dazed from Hide's kiss. Hide was a great kisser.

Hide chuckled and waved as he started the trek home to his apartment.

Kaneki blushed and walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. His mind was everywhere, but all he knew was that he loved the human named Hide. Kaneki looked at the door to his apartment and stepped out onto the railing where he could see Hide leaving.

Kaneki thought and couldn't contain himself. He ran down the stairs, needing to go to Hide. "Wait!"

Hide turned around, surprised. "Kaneki?"

Kaneki took Hide's hand. "Can you stay the night at my place tonight?"

"Kaneki, I have school tomorrow and you have work."

"Hide, please? I know what hunts in the dark, please, just stay the night? For me?"

Hide sighed. "Well, when you put it like that..." He grinned.

Kaneki smiled.

"But one condition," Hide stated.

"What?"

"If I stay, I get to sleep in the same bed with you. Nothing intimate, but I can't promise that no cuddling will occur."

Kaneki blushed. "Uh… Sure."

Hide grinned and together the two walked back to Kaneki's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

7 months later…

Hide knocked on the door of Anteiku, the staff had already locked the door so no customers may come in as they closed up.

Touka heard the knock and walked out to see who it was as the other staff members cleaned. Touka sighed and opened the door for the blonde, "We're closed. Can't you read the sign?"

Hide grinned and entered, getting out of the rain that was pouring down outside. "Yep, but I'm not here for coffee." Hide closed his umbrella and stuck it against the wall, so he would not track water everywhere. He walked into the café where the ghoul staff was cleaning. Hide sat at the bar. "Where is Kaneki?"

"He's with the manager." Irimi answered.

"Oh," Hide sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" Irimi offered.

"Thank you, but no thanks, I just came to pick up Kaneki. I know that he doesn't have an umbrella with him today."

Hinami looked up at Hide and walked over with her broom which she was using just previously. "Are you the one dating nii-chan?"

Hide smiled. "Yeah."

Nishio began to wipe the counters beside Hide. "It's been like six months right?"

"Seven." Hide corrected.

Nishio smirked. "So, have you two done the do?"

"Huh?" Hide asked.

"You know, have you frick-fracked?"

Hide sighed sadly. "No, Kaneki refuses. He says that he will once he believes out relationship is concrete."

Nishio raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I have a guess."

"Well-" Nishio was interrupted by the back door opening and Kaneki walking out with a brown package in his hands which he stuffed into a messenger bag.

"And speaking of the devil." Nishio muttered and returned to cleaning.

Kaneki was slightly surprised to see Hide, with his classes, Hide could rarely pick up Kaneki from work. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort you home, don't want you getting wet."

Kaneki chuckled and took Hide's hand.

"Bye everyone!" Kaneki said.

"Bye!"

The two used Hide's umbrella and walked down the street together.

The two were getting very serious about each other. Kaneki even moved in with Hide about three months ago when his apartment lease was up, moving closer to Kami University and Anteiku.

The two arrived home and Hide unlocked the door, the two walked into the apartment and hung their coats up to dry.

"How was your classes?" Kaneki asked as he walked to his room which he shared with Hide. They both had two separate beds, but they slept in the same room and shared the same everything, even a closet.

Hide walked into the living room and picked up a few things. "Honestly, I didn't go."

Kaneki walked out of the bedroom, no longer in his Anteiku uniform, but in black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. "Why didn't you?"

"I was planning something." Hide grinned.

Kaneki rolled his eyes, having taken off his eyepatch for the day. He was more than comfortable around Hide now.

"Hey, can you make some coffee?"

Kaneki shrugged a, 'why not' and walked into the kitchen. Kaneki walked into the kitchen and a breath hitched in his throat. On the counter was a bouquet of red tiger lilies by the coffee maker. Kaneki walked over and took the card out and opened it. It read, 'Turn around'. Kaneki turned around and Hide was behind him on one knee.

Kaneki's throat was dry. "Hide, what's going on?"

Hide cleared his throat, "Ken Kaneki." Hide pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh god…" Kaneki gasped.

Hide opened the box to show a silver engagement band. "Will you marry me?"

Kaneki covered his mouth with both hands as he looked at Hide's sunshine bright smile and the ring. "H-Hide, I…"

Hide smiled and tilted his head to the side. "What do you say, Ken?"

Tears filled Kaneki's eyes. "Y-yes."

Hide's light lit up with excitement. "Really?!"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you Hide." Kaneki fell into Hide's arms, hugging him.

Hide took the ring out and took Kaneki's hand and gently slipped the ring onto his finger.

Kaneki marveled at the ring, he was officially engaged.

"So, what do you say to some dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, well take a shower or something. I want to set dinner up and try to make this romantic." Hide said.

"I can help." Kaneki offered.

"No, I want to do this."

Kaneki kissed Hide, "Okay. I will be out in ten minutes."

"Dinner will be waiting."

"You're the best."

Hide grinned. "I know."

Kaneki smiled and Hide watched him leave before getting busy with dinner.

Hide made some pasta for himself and some coffee. He then pulled out the brown package from Kaneki's bag.

Kaneki was getting more and more comfortable eating around Hide.

Hide took a plate and set it on the counter and opened the package of meat. It looked no different than a piece of meat from a cow, but he knew that it was human. Heck, he knew that it was thigh meat, Kaneki's choice cut. He carefully cut off a few pieces and laid them on the plate and put the rest of the meat away. Hide cleaned up and took both of the dinner plates into the living room and set it on the coffee table. He turned the movie on to get it set up as Kaneki entered, drying his white hair. "Ah, perfect timing, I have everything set up. Come. Sit."

Kaneki walked over and sat down beside Hide, he wore black short and a gray t-shirt. His eye turned from hunger after seeing his dinner on the table.

"Well, eat up!" Hide grinned.

Kaneki took the invitation and dug into his dinner.

After they ate, Kaneki cuddled with Hide, watching the movie. His eyes wandering to the ring on his finger. "Is this real?" Kaneki muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"Is this real?" Kanki asked.

Hide stroked Kaneki's silky white hair.

"Yes, my beautiful fiancé."

Kanki smiled and reached over to kiss Hide, but Hide blocked him.

"You have human breath, drink some coffee first." Hide said.

Kaneki took his cup of coffee which he had with his dinner and drank it, Hide doing the same.

Kaneki put his cup down and wrapped his arms around Hide's neck and the two kissed.

The kiss became long and passionate, making Kaneki even moan into the kiss.

The two pulled away to breath. "When we get married, can we have sex?"

"Absolutely, but only when we are married."

Hide kissed Kaneki's forehead. "Good, because I really want you Kaneki."

"Same here." Kaneki said softly, laying his head against Hide's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kaneki smiled as they returned to watching their movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki washed out some cups and used a hand towel to dry them.

Touka walked over with her tray. "I need two lattes."

Kaneki took two cups and filled them before setting them on the tray.

Touka watched him as he set the two drinks on the tray and as Kaneki pulled his arm away, she reached out and snagged his arm. She observed the silver ring on his finger. "Kaneki, you know that jewelry is-" Touka was cut short as the door opened and Tsukiyama entered the café.

"Bon Jour!"

The two at the counter sighed.

Tsukiyama waltzed over and took a seat at the counter. "Un coffee, Touka-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it in a minute." Touka muttered, returning her attention back to looking at Kaneki's ring. "As I was saying, jewelry is not permitted."

Manager entered the café after hearing the commotion. "What is going on here?"

"Kaneki is wearing jewelry to work, sir."

Manager looked at the ring on Kaneki's finger. "I see no jewelry."

"What are you talking about sir?" Touka asked.

"I do see one thing," Manager smiled. "An engagement band."

Touka's eyes widened and she looked at Kaneki, "Is that true?"

Kaneki nodded slowly. "I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah. I'm engaged."

Hinami heard the last bit from across the café and ran over to join the other ghouls.

"Woe is me! My poor Kaneki! Engaged! How dreadful! I won't stand for this!" Tsukiyama declared standing up.

Touka knocked his feet out from under him. "Then sit down you bastard."

"Nii-chan," Hinami smiled up at Kaneki. "Who is your fiancé? Is she pretty?"

Kaneki laughed softly and patted her head. "Well, He is handsome, to me that is."

Touka glared. "Is it that human? I warned you Kaneki. Has he found out about you? About us?"

Kaneki nodded slowly. "He knows everything."

Touka grit her teeth. "Then we have to kill him."

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Kaneki hissed.

"Relax, everyone." Manager said. "Kaneki will make the correct choices, where he deems a human acceptable to become part of our world or not. It is up to the two lovers. But I do insist on one thing. Tomorrow night, I will be calling together a meeting of all anteiku ghouls tomorrow. I would like you to bring you fiancé. I believe his name was Mr. Nagachika?"

Kaneki gave a small confirmation nod.

"I would like him to attend and from there I will decide if he is worthy of becoming part of Anteiku."

Kaneki gave another small nod as Manager leaned over, closer to him to whisper in his ears.

"Mr. Nagachika has already been a part of Anteiku, I knew he was aware of since Nishiki's attack on him. He was awake during our conversation, I could heart his variation in breathing and heartbeat. Just tell him, to come tomorrow wearing that usual smile of his and everything will be okay."

Kaneki smiled.

Manager patted Kaneki on the shoulder and looked around at Touka, Irimi, Koma, Nishiki, and Hinami trying to listen to what Manager was saying.

Mangaer sighed. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

In an instant all ghouls were back to work as Kaneki took a new look as his ring and continued washing dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hide looked into the mirror. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and black trousers. He tried to smooth his hair down a bit, but it was still a wild mess.

Kaneki walked in wearing a black t-shirt with a gray vest and red skinny jeans. "Ready?"

Hide looked in the mirror and then back at his lover. "How do I look?"

Kaneki walked over and loosened Hide's tie and unbuttoned the top button. "There." He untucked Hide's shirt. "That looks more like you."

"I need them to like me Ken, heck they may eat me if they don't!" Hide laughed nervously.

Kaneki kissed Hide. "I wouldn't let them eat you."

"Thanks." Hide grinned.

"Besides," Kaneki smirked, "I had first dibs."

Hide laughed nervously.

"I'm joking. Now hurry up. We're going to be late at this rate."

####

Everyone was crowded into the Manager's office.

Irimi and Koma stood to the side, representing the Devil Apes and the Black Dogs.

Touka sat with Hinami on the couch and on the arm chair besides them sat Tsukiyama.

The only human in the room was Kimi who sat with Nishiki; Kimi insisted on being included in Nishiki's life.

The door opened and Kaneki led Hide inside the crowded room.

Everyone was silent, watching and judging the new human that just came into their territory.

Hide rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… Hi."

Kimi smiled. "You're the human, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"At least I am not the only human now." Kimi giggled, "I recognize you from Kami."

Kaneki let Hide over to a couch, being very protective over his human lover in the room full of man-eating ghouls.

Tsukiyama inspected Hide, smelling the air as the human walked by with Kaneki. "Kaneki-kun, the flavor this human brings! Perfecto! Ah! Kaneki-kun, you must consume the human. Such flavor he will bring, such spice! When you are ripe Kaneki-kun, I will devour you!"

Everyone watched Tsukiyama rant with disgust.

Hide was frozen solid beside Kaneki on the couch with fright.

Kaneki laughed and assured his fiancé that it was okay.

Yoshimura finally came in and smiled. "So glad everyone could make it." He looked over everyone in the room. He smiled at Hide and walked over, offering his hand to the human.

Hide stood and shook the ghoul's hand.

"Good to meet you."

"Likewise sir." Hide smiled. He sat back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Kaneki.

"I called this meeting tonight to not only introduce Mr. Nagachika, but to talk about the growing number of humans in our ranks. I can honestly say, I can assure both humans here are of the highest quality. They possess unrivaled loyalty and friendship, provided and offered help in times of need, and are taking a huge gamble in risking their lives to help us survive. As part of Anteiku, we do not unnecessarily kill humans. We take what we can to survive and help each other out in the process. We are a family community at Anteiku."

Everyone nodded.

Touka grit her teeth and stood, unable to keep it in anymore. "But sir!"

Yoshimura raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Yes, Touka-chan?"

"He's human!"

"And?"

"But," Touka bit her lip.

Hide watched her for a second. He slowly stood and walked over to her and gently took her hand. "Touka-chan, would you honor Kaneki and I by being our maid of honor?"

Hinami's eyes widened and she looked up at Touka with the sweetest smile.

Touka was shocked, she thought that surely Hide had to hate her, but yet…

Everyone waited.

"Touka-chan?" Hide asked.

Touka smirked. "Fine, but I get to coordinate the wedding and you better fucking well take damn good care of Kaneki or I'm going to kick your ass."

Hide laughed and hugged her.

Touka was shocked, never had she been hugged by a human before, well… besides Yoriko. She returned the hug.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Nishiki stood and grinned. "So, I guess that makes me the best man, right? Do I have to prepare a speech or some other shit?"

"No!" Tsukiyama cried, standing up.

Everyone moaned.

"I won't have it! My sweet precious Kaneki! No! He belongs to moi! Moi!"

"Shut up!" Touka and Nishiki yelled in unison.

Hide chuckled and returned to sit beside his lover and wrapped an arm around Kaneki.

Kaneki leaned into the touch and rested against Hide's chest.

"They are so cute!" Kimi squealed. "I ship it!"

The two laughed and so did a few others.

Yoshimura smiled. "Well, it's official. Hide Nagachika is part of Anteiku! Everyone, please welcome him to the family."

The ghouls and Kimi clapped.

Hide stood and gave a small bow.

"The meeting is dismissed." Manager dismissed.

A few of the ghouls left, grabbing some brown packages from the fridge and tucking them into their jackets before leaving Anteiku.

Touka walked over with her arms crossed and looked at Hide and Kaneki. "Just letting you know, I'm serious about this Hide. I can become your worst nightmare if you so much as think about hurting Kaneki, but I can also be your best friend if you continue to love him like you do now."

Hide gently kissed Kaneki's cheek, making him blush. "I wouldn't ever considering hurting Kaneki. I would rather die."

Touka smiled. "Good. Then I am available in the evenings to go over wedding plans and other maid of honor stuffs."

Hide laughed. "Sounds great. We can start tomorrow."

Touka nodded and walked with Hinami up to the apartment so she could internet search on how to arrange weddings.

####

Kaneki and Hide took off their shoes at the door and got ready for bed.

"That went well." Hide said, brushing his teeth.

Kaneki yawned, walking into the bathroom, only wearing black boxers.

Hide's eyes roamed over Kaneki's abs and toned body. It was a strong, lithe body designed and toned to kill humans, like himself. Yet the longer he looked at Kaneki, the more he just wanted to be married already so they could have sex. Why did Kaneki insist on that stupid rule? It wasn't because Kaneki didn't want their relationship based solely on sex, obviously sex is not the reason the two were together. Maybe he was against premarital sex? Whatever it was, it was annoying.

Kaneki noticed Hide staring at him. "What?"

"What?" Hide asked, zoning back into reality.

Kaneki laughed. "You were staring at me."

Hide rinsed out his mouth. "I was?"

"Yeah, your eyes were basically raping me."

Hide laughed. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"T-!"

Hide silenced Kaneki with a kiss.

Kaneki was speechless for a second before gaining composure. "Too."

Hide hugged Kaneki and Kaneki wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "No sex?"

"No sex."

Hide huffed. "Can I ask why?"

"I made a promise."

"To who?"

"My mother."

"Why?"

"Hide, I uh… It's kind of personal."

Hide kissed Kaneki's pale neck. "We are about to get married. We should be able to be personal with each other."

Kaneki sighed. "I uh… was never supposed to be born."

"What?"

"My mother and father met in college. They had a few flings and then my mother wound up pregnant with me. She dropped out of school because she knew she wouldn't be able to afford it with a new baby. She married my father and gave birth to me." Kaneki looked away from Hide. "I was born a mistake."

"No," Hide whispered and kissed Kaneki's cheek. "Never think that."

"My father, he found someone else and ran off with her when I was only three. My mother and I never saw or heard from him again."

Hide held Kaneki close.

"My mom told me that she didn't want me to make the same mistake that she did. Unfortunately that mistake was me. I promised her, so that's why I can't break my promise to her."

"Kaneki, I can assure you that neither of us is going to get knocked up if we have sex. I don't think your mom foresaw you being gay." Hide said. "Besides, we love each other. What your parents had was more of lust."

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah, but I have come this far."

Hide sighed.

Kaneki kissed the blonde. "Hurry up and plan that wedding. I will happily let you between my legs when I can call you my husband."

Hide grinned. He liked the sound of that. "So… Can we cuddle tonight?"

"Absolutely." Kaneki took Hide's hand and led the human to the half-ghoul's bed where the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hide picked up the paint chips Touka brought with her. He really liked the gold yellow as the color for Kaneki's and his wedding.

Touka and Hide had been at this wedding planning for about a week now. The date for the wedding was set for two months from then and they were to begin on invitations tomorrow. In two months Hide and Kaneki would be a married couple.

"So, do you like the golden yellow?" Touka asked.

"It's my favorite so far."

"Golden yellow it is." Touka wrote a note down in her notebook and took the paint chip away from Hide.

Kaneki walked over with his blue jacket over his uniform and held his tan messenger bag. He peeked over Hide's shoulders to see how they were progressing. "Ready to go home?"

Hide swiveled around in the chair and kissed his fiancé. "Yep!" He hopped out of the seat and packed up. "See ya tomorrow Touka-chan!"

Touka gave a slight wave as she continued making notes on things.

Kaneki walked home with Hide and once the two were home, Kaneki changed into some casual clothes consisting of a gray sweater with a dress shirt under it.

"What time are they expecting us?" Hide asked, heating up some leftovers for dinner.

Kaneki walked into the kitchen, his Kakugan was active. He opened the fridge and pulled out the brown package. "7."

The two ate quickly and rushed to the local bowling alley where Nishiki and Kimi were waiting.

"You're late." Nishiki snapped.

Kimi hit him in the arm. "Be nice."

Nishiki scowled and then shrugged, Kimi was on the one that suggested the double date. She wanted to talk to Hide and get to know the new ghoul and human couple.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Kimi smiled.

The two couples walked in and started a game. As it progressed, Nishiki kept talking about ghoul things with him saying that an elderly ghoul that typically retrieves suicide victim bodies for Anteiku is retiring and that the manager is considering giving the job to both of them and having them do daily runs. Meanwhile Hide and Kimi were talking about basic things to get to know each other.

"So," Kimi said as they watched Nishiki bowl, "Have you had sex with Kaneki yet?"

The question was out of the blue and it made Hide spit up some of his soda he was drinking.

"Sorry." Kimi giggled.

"N-No. We uh… He refuses to have sex until we are married."

"That's sad."

The two were silent for a second and watched Nishiki miss two pins.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hide asked.

"Of course, ask away!"

"What's it… like?"

"Huh?"

"Having sex." Hide answered. "What's it like?"

"Well…" Kimi giggled. "It's great! Definitely when you have someone as good as Nishiki in bed."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah and let me tell you a little secret."

Hide listened.

"When a ghoul is aroused, tickled his Kagune sacs and they will come out."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is it safe?"

"Absolutely." Kimi assured Hide. "When you and Kaneki have sex, he is going to mark you as his mate. When that happens, even in his most dangerous state, he will be docile toward you."

"His mate?"

Kimi nodded. "Ghouls mate for life, or that is what Nishiki told me."

Hide was surprised.

Kimi smiled. "But I warn you now. If you don't have a tentacle kink now, you will have one after you have sex with a ghoul."

Hide raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me. Nishiki only has one kagune, but Kaneki has four. Imagine as he tried to ravish his one and only mate with four extra appendages."

Hide blushed, a little aroused already.

"Kimi, you're up!" Nishiki called to her.

Kimi giggled. "Trust me." She got up and walked over to Nishiki as Kaneki walked past her to taken his seat beside Hide and kissed him.

Hide wrapped an arm around Kaneki and kissed the top of his head, feeling the soft silky white hair against his lips. A mate, huh? Being a mate to ghoul did not actually sound too bad.


	9. Chapter 9

2 months later…

Hide stood beside Yoshimura in a white tux adorn with golden yellow trimmings.

Anteiku was closed for the day and everything in the café was rearranged for the wedding.

Ghouls from all over the 20th ward came to witness the first union between a human and a half ghoul.

Hide counted around 25 new ghouls he had never seen before sitting amongst the ghouls he knew from Anteiku and Kimi. He gulped nervously and fiddled with his vest.

Yoshimura patted Hide's shoulder. "Are you okay Mr. Nagachika?"

Hide nodded. "Just a few butterflies."

Yoshimura chuckled. "Enjoy the moment, don't be nervous."

Hide looked at the smiling faces of the ghouls as they laughed and talked amongst each other as Touka was getting Kaneki ready in Yoshimura's office.

Tsukiyama was already crying like a mother-in-law at her daughter's wedding.

Touka entered and cleared her throat, she wore a pretty purple and pink dress. She hooked up her mp3 to a dock and the wedding march song came on.

Everyone stood and watched Touka open the 'Staff Only' door.

Hinami wore a little yellow dress and carried a basket of yellow rose petals. She sprinkled the aisle with them as the 'Bride' came into view.

Kaneki wore a white tux with golden yellow trimmings just like Hide, but both of them varied in design. Kaneki also wore a white sheet over his shoulders which reminded Hide of a cloak.

Hide smiled brightly at his future husband and Kaneki returned the smile with a little blush.

Kaneki followed Hinami down the aisle and joined Hide before Yoshimura.

Touka stopped the music and everyone sat down.

"Thank you everyone for coming today," Yoshimura greeted the crowd. "We are here to witness the union of a human, Hideyoshi Nagachika, and half ghoul, Ken Kaneki." He indicated towards each person. "Upon Mr. Nagachika's request, we will be preforming a ghoul marriage ceremony today. Now, without further ado, let's begin."

Touka brought Yoshimura a red ribbon.

"Hands together." Yoshimura instructed Hide and Kaneki.

The two held hands and Yoshimura tied the string around them.

"With this," Yoshimura said, "They are bound by love. This string will never break in their hearts."

Touka presented a pair of scissors.

"With this, they will protect their beloved and with this, destroy any strings that threaten to cut their own." Yoshimura cut the red string binding their hands together with the scissors.

Hinami stepped forward with two golden wedding rings.

"And now, the vows." Yoshimura announced.

Kaneki watched as Hide picked up a golden ring.

"With this," Hide said. "I will stand by your side. In sickness and health, rich or poor, human or ghoul, I will always love you because I always have." He slid the ring onto Kaneki's finger.

Kaneki wanted to cry, but he sucked it up. It was his turn now. Kaneki picked up the ring. "With this, I will stand by your side. In sickness and health, rich or poor, times of merrymaking or times of despair. I love you and that will never change." Kaneki slide the ring onto Hide's finger.

"Any objections for this couple to not be wed?"

Tsukiyama stood and opened his mouth to object, but fell back unconscious as a woman's black heel hit him in the face.

Everyone looked at Touka who was standing to the side, looking up at the ceiling like she was bored.

Yoshimura chuckled. "Well that settles it then. Mr. Nagachika, please transform Mr. Kaneki from a fiancé into a husband."

Hide cupped Kaneki's cheek and kissed his lover.

Everyone applauded the kiss and some even whistled.

The two turned to face the crowd.

"With this," Yoshimura picked up the edge of the cloak Kaneki was wearing and wrapped the ending over Hide's shoulder to cover the two. "The mantle of Anteiku hangs over a new member, everyone welcome Mr. Nagachika to the family!"

Everyone cheered and stood as the two walked down the aisle.

Hide and Kaneki entered the 'Staff Only' room and walked to the manager's office like they were told by Touka.

After Kaneki closed the door behind them, Hide swept the ghoul off his feet and twirled him around. "We did it!"

Kaneki laughed and kissed Hide. "We did."

Hide held his husband close and they touched their foreheads together. "You were about to cry. Never knew I could get so mushy huh?"

Kaneki chuckled.

Hide kissed Kaneki again. "We are going to have so much sex tonight!"

Kaneki smiled and rolled his eyes.

Hide looked at Kaneki, gazing into his gray eyes. "You are so beautiful."

A slight blush covered Kaneki's nose. "You do too."

Hide laughed. "No, I'm handsome."

"H-"

Hide silenced Kaneki with a kiss and touched their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Touka entered the Yoshimura's office and called the two newlyweds back out.

While Kaneki and Hide were in the office, they rearranged Anteiku, putting it back to normal. But the café was still decorated with beautiful white and golden yellow decorations.

Touka led the two to the middle of a floor space which was still clear of tables. "Now," Touka announced. "The couple's first dance!"

"D-Dance?" Kaneki squeaked.

Hide smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. Hide took one of Kaneki's hands and guided them to wrap around his neck.

Kaneki blushed. This dance had to be Hide's idea! And Hide knew Kaneki didn't know how to dance!

Hide kissed Kaneki. "I will help you." He promised.

Touka turned on a song which Kaneki recognized as 'A Thousand Years'.

Hide carefully took a step and Kaneki followed, trying to imitate everything.

Nerves were making Kaneki's heart beat fast and he looked at his feet so he would not accidently step on Hide's.

Hide kissed Kaneki's forehead. "Look up."

Kaneki's gray eyes met dazzling brown eyes.

"See. You're dancing." Hide grinned, flashing a smile as bright as the sunshine.

Kaneki danced with Hide and they touched foreheads again.

A few ghouls joined the couple and danced.

Nishiki danced with Kimi who rested her head against his chest as they danced.

Hinami and Touka danced together as Touka taught the little ghoul how to dance.

The song eventually came to an end and a few more songs played.

Kaneki sat down with Hide and drank some coffee with his husband.

The reception slowly dwindled down as the ghouls congratulated Kaneki and Hide before leaving.

Touka walked over. "That was great!"

"Thank you Touka."

"No problem. I haven't seen everyone so happy since, well… ever."

Hide kissed the top of Kaneki's head. "Well, we are going to head home. What can we do to help before we leave?" He watched as Nishiki was helping Koma move the last of the tables back.

Touka smiled. "We got everything handled here. Go home you two and enjoy your wedding night. Oh, Kaneki, manager says that you have the day off tomorrow."

Kaneki smiled. "Thanks."

The two newlyweds put on coats and walked home hand-in-hand.

####

The two arrived home and stripped out of their jackets.

Kaneki suddenly felt heavy as Hide leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Sex time?" Hide asked.

Kaneki smirked and scooped Hide up bridal style, startling Hide. "Sex time." Kaneki carried Hide to their shared bedroom and dumped the human onto Kaneki's bed.

Kaneki locked lips with Hide and passionately kissed his husband.

Hide's tongue slipped into Kaneki's mouth and Kaneki battled for dominance, tasting the sweet human saliva. It was like candy.

Hide rolled them to trade positions, no longer was he on bottom. Hide ran his hands up Kaneki's tux and started to remove it and the dress shirt to expose Kaneki's bare chest. "My god you are perfect."

Kaneki blushed and tried to distract himself by removing Hide's clothing, unfastening his pants and pushing them down.

Hide chuckled. "So foreward." Hide leaned over and whispered in Kaneki's ear. "Are you beign naughty Ken?"

Kaneki shivered. Hearing his first name said so seductively made him only want Hide more.

Hide helped Kaneki remove his own tux top, leaving Hide in only his boxers.

Hide pulled off Kaneki's pants and probed at the tent in Kaneki's underwear. He pulled down the confining underwear and let Kaneki's erection spring forth.

"You're nicely aroused." Hide smirked, noticing Kaneki's activated eye. Hide rubbed his hands up his lover's back and tickled right where Kaneki's kagune originated.

Kaneki never took his kagune out around Hide, even when Hide wanted to see. But now, he was unable to stop as four tentacle like appendages came forth from Kaneki's back.

They rubbed against Hide like kittens begging for attention.

Hide laughed. "They are so cute." Hide said, holding one and petting it. "And squishy!"

They pulsated with Kaneki's heartbeat, but each were warm to the touch, soft, and as Hide said, squishy. The two wrapped around Hide's waist and lifted him, pulling him closer to Kaneki.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide. "Can I mark you?"

"Huh?" Hide asked.

"Touka told me that ghouls have to mark their mates. It is supposed to help me connect with you so I know if I am accidentally hurting you or not. Since Touka said that there is a high chance of me hurting you the first time we have sex."

Hide hugged Kaneki back, feeling the warm kagune cocoon around them as they join in for the hug. "Do what you need."

Kaneki gently kissed Hide's shoulder. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Kaneki bit hard into Hide's shoulder which he just kissed, making the wound bleed. Kaneki licked the blood clean like an animal nursing a wound. He then bit his own lip and proceeded to kiss the bite wound, smearing some of his blood into the mark.

Kaneki watched as his blood healed the mark on his husband's shoulder. Once it was healed it left Hide with a lingering smell of Kaneki, originating from the mark on his shoulder.

Hide glanced at the mark. "Is that it?"

Kaneki nodded. "I'm all yours and you are all mine."

"Good." Hide smirked and laid Kaneki down. "Let's have some fun."

Hide jumped up and grabbed some lube and condoms from his desk that he prepared especially for tonight. "Protection or no?"

Kaneki kissed Hide. "You are so sweet. But no. I trust that you are clean."

"I am!" Hide flashed a smile and opened the bottle of lube. "I probably should prep you first."

"Prep?"

"Can you lay on your stomach?" Hide asked.

Kaneki did as he was told.

Hide slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Kaneki sliding a finger in at a time to get Kaneki loose for him.

"Ready for me?" Hide asked.

"I'm very ready." Kaneki admitted as one of his kagune leisurely wrapped around Hide's arm.

Hide slicked up his member and pressed against Kaneki's puckered entrance.

With a grunt, he slowly eased himself into his husband.

The kagune wrapped around Hide's arm tightened.

"Am I hurting you?" Hide asked.

"No. I'm okay." Kaneki assured his mate.

Hide let Kaneki adjust for a few seconds before moving slowly.

Kaneki moaned quietly, it felt so good!

"You like that?"

Kaneki nodded.

Hide moved a little faster, thrusting in and out. He kissed Kaneki's back right above where the kagune came out.

Kaneki moaned, in absolute ecstacy as Hide continued to thrust, going faster and deeper into Kaneki.

Hide moaned. Kaneki's bdy was so tight around his member and his lover's euphoric gasps and pleasured moans only sent shivers down his spine.

Hide thrust his hips harder, getting close to reaching his climax.

Kaneki moaned and his kagune twitched with immense pleasure. "Hide!" He cried out, reaching his orgasmic climax and spraying his release onto the bed. Kaneki's release caused his body to tighten around Hide's engorged member resulting in Hide's climax. Hide filled Kaneki full of his seed and as he pulled out, his white release dripped out of Kaneki's body.

Hide panted and fell onto the bed beside his partner. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Kaneki's kagune slowly retreated and disappeared into Kaneki's back.

"How was that?" Hide panted.

"Good." Kaneki said, resting his head against his mate's chest.

Hide laughed. "All Mr. Bookreader can come up with is good? What a vocabulary. You wound me Ken."

Kaneki chuckled, too tired to be having this conversation. "How about …. Amazingly good?"

"That's more like it! I knew I had an amazing in there somewhere." Hide kissed Kaneki's forehead and found that the half-ghoul was already sound asleep in his arms. Hide pulled the covers over them and fell asleep, holding his sleeping, sweaty, naked husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Hide fiddled with the golden wedding ring on his finger as Yoshimura looked at a file the human gave him. Hide sat in the ghoul's office and waited.

Yoshimura finally looked up from the file. "Are you certain about this decision? Have you spoken to Kaneki about it?"

Hide sighed. "No. If I tell him that I want to join the CCG, he will only fight me about it."

Yoshimura looked back down at Hide's application file. "I can't say that I am comfortable advising you into a situation without the consent of your husband and mate."

"I need someone to think about this situation rationally than with personal feelings. I don't need to be told its dangerous, heck, a human living with a ghoul is dangerous. But I seem to be doing okay."

"It's not the same. I would love to have someone on the inside to give us tabs of when we need to lower our heads, but I don't feel comfortable with you coming to me about this before talking to Kaneki."

The door opened and Touka walked in carrying a duffel bag, she wore her bunny mask and it took a second for Hide to recognize her. Right after Touka, entered Kaneki wearing his infamous mask covering his human eye. They both carried duffel bags that seemed full.

"Good haul tonight?" Yoshimura asked.

"One suicide vic and the other is leftovers from some messy kid." Touka muttered. "We need to keep an eye on them, that little shit is going to get us in trouble."

"I will have a talk with the young boy." Yoshimura assured Touka. "Can you take those to the freezer downstairs?"

Kaneki's visible eye, widened in surprise upon seeing Hide. He set his bag down and walked over to his husband. He unzipped the mouthpiece. "Everything okay, Hide?"

Hide stood and grinned. He hugged his husband. "I'm great." He kissed Kaneki and zipped the mouthpiece back up.

Kaneki picked up his bag and followed Touka.

Once the two young ghouls were gone, Hide turned to the older ghoul. "I already know Kaneki's answer."

"Then listen to him. He is your mate and he is only looking out for you."

Kaneki returned to the room, mask in his hand. "What's going on?" He asked the blonde.

"I will tell you when we get home." Hide promised and kissed his lover's forehead.

Yoshimura handed Hide the folder back and Kaneki looked at it curiously. "What is that?"

"I will tell you when we get home." Hide repeated.

Kaneki eyed the folder suspiciously and followed Hide as they began the trek to their apartment.

They walked alone in the empty streets.

Kaneki leaned and rested his head on Hide's shoulder.

Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki and held him close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So…" Hide said, a little timid to begin the conversation. "I'm going to graduate soon."

"I know. You've been working so hard. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, well. I've found a job that will pay very well, provide you security, and I will know the going-ons of ghouls in the area."

Kaneki stopped walking.

Hide looked back at Kaneki. "Ken?"

"You're thinking about joining the CCG?" Kaneki whispered, finally piecing it together.

Hide rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"No." Kaneki refused. "I will not have my husband be viciously cut down by another ghoul because of a stupid misunderstanding."

Hide hugged Kaneki and the two continued to walk home. "I would never do anything you didn't want, but I want to keep you safe."

"So becoming someone who kills people like me is going to keep me safe?"

Hide nodded, hearing out Kaneki's argument. "By becoming one of them, I will have their intel. I can give you and Anteiku warnings."

Kaneki and hide kept walking, discussing Hide and the CCG all the way to the apartment.

Once home, Kaneki disappeared to make some coffee to calm his nerves, but Hide followed and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

Hide could tell that kaneki was greatly upset and he kissed the ghoul's cheek.

"Okay." Kaneki whispered.

"What?"

"Yes. I uh… If that is what you want then… Join the CCG."

Hide hugged Kaneki from behind and littered the half-ghoul's neck in kisses.

"Just promise me that you will be careful. You are harboring and married to a ghoul, after all. And I'm not just any ghoul."

Hide laughed. "I know. I'm married to the infamous, alluring, and very hot SS-ranked ghoul, The Centipede." Hide tickled Kaneki's side, making the ghoul laugh and scrunch up to defend the ticklish areas.

"Hide!" Kaneki laughed so hard he was hiccupping. "Stop it!"

Hide stopped and kissed Kaneki as he caught his breath. "What do you say about a round of sex? I will let you dominate me."

Kaneki poured up his cup of coffee and sipped it. "Hmmm…" He thought.

Hide wondered if Kaneki would want sex after their brief argument.

"I say… couch or bed?" Kaneki smirked mischievously.

Hide grinned. "Bed." He took his husband's hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Hide sat in the CCG headquarters waiting room, dressed in a dress shirt and tie. He had his interview for the academy today and he wanted to make a good first impression, so his normal clothes didn't cut it. Hide let his husband dress him and he had to admit, he did not look too shabby.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika." A woman called.

Hide heard his name and followed the lady.

####

Akira and Amon sat among other ghoul investigators.

"Anteiku is a nest." The supervisor announced. "A spy we have stationed in the 20th ward has alerted us of a sudden spike in activity at Anteiku in the last three months."

"Three months? Why are we just now being informed about this?" Akira asked.

"Because of the young man here." The supervisor flashed up a picture of Hide onto the screen. "It is believe that he is connected to the ghouls of Anteiku. Reports say he comes and goes into the café and he has been spotted numerous times going home to his apartment with this individual." The supervisor showed the CCG inspectors candid photos of Hide walking down the street with someone holding onto his arm. "The individual has white hair and keeps one eye covered. Sound familiar?"

Amon raised an eyebrow.

"So," An investigator said. "What do you mean sir, for those of us falling behind?"

"That," The picture zoomed in on Kaneki. "We believe is the Centipede."

There were a few gasps and some exchanged whispers among the CCG members.

"Now," The investigator said to get their attention. "This is what we are going to do…"


	13. Chapter 13

Kaneki washed out a cup and handed it to Touka to dry.

"So, how is your husband's CCG thing going?"

"Hide takes his entrance exam today."

"Entrance exam?"

Yep." Kaneki said. "He has to pass a series of five tests. He already passed the background check."

Touka laughed through her nose. "Shows you how thorough those background checks are. He has a best friend for a ghoul, me. He babysits a ghoul, Hinami. And he is married to and sleeps with a ghoul, you."

Kaneki blushed a little at Touka's words as she brushed off the comment about his and Hide's sex life without even a second thought. "It doesn't matter now. They passed him."

"So, what are the other tests?"

"Asides from the background check. There is a standardized test just to see how book smart he is."

"Like taking an SAT or ACT?"

Kaneki nodded. "Then they have a test on nothing but their knowledge about ghouls. After that they get a physical and, if they pass, the CCG tests their physical abilities in an obstacle maze.

"That is interesting."

The bell to Anteiku rang and Hide stepped inside wearing a giant grin, as the usual.

Kaneki smiled seeing his lover. "You're early. How'd it go?"

Hide walked over and sat at the counter in front of Kaneki. "You are officially married to a training cadet at the CCG academy."

Kaneki leaned over the counter and kissed Hide. "I am so proud of you!"

"Maybe we can have some celebratory sex… tonight?" Hide asked Kaneki.

Touka rolled her eyes, "Can you not say that stuff when I am present? I don't need to know every excruciating detail of my coworker's love-life."

Hide grinned. "We love you Touka."

"I like you goofballs too." She waved and walked with a tray of coffee over to a customer.

"So," Kaneki said to catch Hide's attention again. "How about I take you out to Big Girl as my treat?"

Hide smiled brightly. "You know me so well."

####

Amon sat with Akira in a parked car outside the small café, Anteiku. They listened intently to a radio picking up and transmitting the feed from a tracker they put on Hide's jacket when he changed clothes for a uniform during his physical and abilities test.

Amon was bored sitting still in the car. "He sounds completely normal."

Akira was looking at a folder in her lap. "So far his background file is wrong." She muttered.

"Huh?"

She carefully turned up the volume of the radio, wanting to hear it better. "He said to another man that they were married, but there is no evidence proving that Hideyoshi is actually married."

Hide's voice came through the radio again, "Ready to clock out?"

The new voice belonging to Hide's supposed husband answered. "Let me check in with manager."

The two investigators could hear the person walk away.

"So," A girl's voice said to Hide. "Joining the CCG, huh?"

"Yep!"

"You be careful. As soon as they find out about us, we are screwed."

"I am joining them to keep you all safe."

"Just don't do anything stupid like going and getting yourself killed. I will kill you if you hurt Kaneki." The girl warned.

"I understand Touka."

Akira wrote down the names as they were said onto the file.

Hide's husband, Kaneki returned. "I'm checked out and manager gave me some sugar cubes for our date tonight. Let's go."

Amon and Akira waited and watched as Hide exited the café with Kaneki, the person claiming to be his husband. Kaneki and Hide were holding hands as they walked down the street.

Just as the pictures depicted; Kaneki had short white hair, an eyepatch covered his left eye, and he perfectly matched the Centipede's description.

"There he is." Akira said in awe as she watched the human walk down the street, holding the SS-ranked ghoul's hand so casually.

Amon sighed and picked up his cellphone and dialed his superior.


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later…

Hide situated his tie and looked around the room of fellow investigators. He was only a cadet, but now he was sitting in the room with senior investigators under orders from the supervisor. Hide was top of his class among the new cadets, but he did not expect to be called in so soon for a mission.

"Now," The supervisor said, addressing everyone in the room. "Everyone here has been specifically chosen because of their abilities. Each and every single one of you is valuable and necessary to complete this mission."

Hide looked around the room. He was a nobody among the sea of trained professionals. What did he have that the other cadets in his class did not?

"Your mission is to take out a prominent ghoul nest within the 20th ward."

A picture flashed onto the screen and Hide's sucked in a breath.

It was a picture of Anteiku.

"We believe several high classed ghouls comprise this nest including the Gourmet, Bloody Rabbit, Owl, and the Centipede."

Hide watched in horror as they showed candid photos of each on the screen.

"Suit up. We will attack at their café closing, 8 o'clock."

####

Hide managed to sneak away from the meeting and left the CCG headquarters. He ran to Anteiku and burst into the café, startling everyone.

Kaneki looked from pouring coffee, which he spilled. "Hide?"

Hide ran over and removed his black jacket of his business suit and covered Kaneki with it. "Keep that on." He instructed. Hide flipped over the open sign on the door the closed sign.

"Hide, what the hell?" Touka asked.

Hide looked at the customers looking at him strangely. "Ummm… There is uh…. A dangerous gas leak. Very dangerous! Anteiku needs to be shut down immediately until the establishment follows proper guidelines. I ask that everyone please evacuate in an orderly fashion for their own safety."

The café customers did not hesitate to evacuate the building.

Touka glared at Hide. "What the hell?!"

"Where is everyone else?" Hide asked, seeing that Hinami was also in the café with Irimi.

"Nishio and Tsukiyama got into a fight so Koma and Yomo slit them up and they are upstairs with the manager." Kaneki explained. "Why? What's wrong?"

The jacket Hide had over Kaneki was slipping. Hide fixed it and pulled it further over Kaneki's head. "Keep that up. I promise I will tell you all in a bit. But I need to get you all out of here. Girls," Hide addressed the three female ghouls. "Take Kaneki and all four of you get as far away from here as you possibly can. "Hide in one of your apartments or something. Just get out of here."

Kaneki held onto Hide. "I am not leaving you."

Touka nodded. "I am not a fool, Hide. If you say the situation is bad, I will go."

Hide nodded. "It involves the CCG. They know about Anteiku."

Touka sighed. "It sounds like our que to evacuate. I wish you luck."

The three girls grabbed their bags and ran out, heading for Irimi's apartment about four blocks away.

Kaneki followed Hide up the stairs and into manager's apartment where everyone was on their phones; manager, Tsukiyama, Nishio, Koma, Yomo.

Yoshimura held up a silence finger to shush them coming in. "I heard you downstairs Mr. Nagachika. We are calling everyone so they steer clear for a while."

"We can do that from a safe distance. Grab the book of numbers and let's get out of here."

A panel of the window in Yoshimura's window broke and a tin canister landed at their feet. The can opened and sprayed a pink gas into the room.

Kaneki covered his nose and mouth. "RC suppressant gas!"

Hide grabbed Kaneki's arm and ran down the hall. "Hurry!"

The ghouls followed as they ran.

More canisters crashed through windows and released the gas.

Kaneki and the other ghouls coughed as they inhaled the gas.

Hide opened the front door and closed it upon seeing the many stationed CCG members.

Hide led Kaneki to the back door and opened it, the back door had fewer guards.

Yoshimura and Yomo ran forward to fight the CCG members giving Hide enough time to lead the charge and crash through the barricade with Kaneki and keep running.

Tsukiyama, Nishio, and Koma were separated from Hide and Kaneki during the chase.

Hide ran as fast as he could, trying to shake off any CCG member possibly still following him.

"Hide, stop! I have to help them!" Kaneki said, struggling against Hide's hold.

"No!" Hide yelled at his husband. "It's my job to protect you. So let me! For the first time ever, trust me and let me protect you."

"Hide…" Kaneki suddenly gasped and stumbled in his run.

Hide turned and saw blood oozing from Kaneki's leg.

Hide looked up and saw the CCG, once investigator held a gun with quinque bullets.

The investigator finished his clip, firing into Kaneki.

Bullets tore through Kaneki's stomach, shoulder, chest, and his limbs.

Kaneki fell and Hide caught him in his arms.

The investigator and his team slowly approached Kaneki and Hide.

"Kaneki," Hide whispered. "You okay?" He asked, cradling his lover's head.

Kaneki coughed, spitting up blood as his wounds tried to heal.

Hide held Kaneki closer as the CCG approached him.

Akira and Amon stepped out of the crowd of CCG investigators.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika," Akira said as a CCG member grabbed him and forced him to the ground as they slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. "You are under arrest for harboring a ghoul, exploiting CCG information to ghouls, and aiding and abetting ghouls. You are coming with us."

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
